


Oh How I Wish !

by BooLovesHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Triangle, Unrequited Love, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooLovesHazza/pseuds/BooLovesHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is with Perrie and Louis with Harry. Its as simple as that. Until its not that simple anymore.</p><p>(Keep Calm and Ship Zouis Talik)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost without you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomlinsonmaliks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonmaliks/gifts).



> One Word : Zouis :)  
> One Statement : Please leave Kudos or comments.  
> One Direction <3

Louis bangs the hardwood door for the fifth time that evening. Zayn doesn't respond neither does the door open. Zayn's typical way of showing his anger. Like a fifth grader.  
Louis has tried everything...Honestly! 

He tried :

1\. "Zayn!! Open the bloody door...Its been a week since I saw you and we're supposed to be roomates"

2\. "Zayn!! I'm soo scared of the dark. Can I cuddle with you?" Louis tries pouting in desperation. No Reaction. No door movement.

3\. "Zayn!! I'm soo horny at the minute, Want to help me out?" Louis tries his hardest not to laugh and sound sexy. He might've heard a snort from the other side of the door. But still the door remains shut.

4\. "Zayn!! Guess what I spoke to Liam today, by the bakery. He told me something interesting about you...Want to know what it is?" Louis blackmails. Zayn has a huge crush on Liam for three years now (something Louis is so jealous of). Surprisingly this clause doesn't work either. Zayn doesn't budge, so does the door.

5\. "Zayn!! I heard Niall Horan is offering free drinks at your favorite karoke bar. Let's hang out and get wasted,mate. Me and you, only. I promise NO HARRY." Louis lies, technically not a lie, more of a half-truth. Ever since he started dating Harry, Zayn is avoiding him like plague.

6\. "Zayn!! I think my water broke..drive me to the hospital, quick! Oh God..Zayn..the baby is coming..." Louis jokes clutching his stomach. Muffled laughter erupts from within the confines of the door. Yet entry is prohibited.

7\. "ZAYN!! The house is on fire..I burnt down the kitchen...Get out to save your life...C'mon Zayn your too young to die" Louis yells in alarm. He can almost hear Zayn rolling his eyes from inside.

8\. "Zayn!! I am starving for two weeks..Can you get your ass up and cook for me? "  
9\. "Zayn!! Liam is hospitalised for kidney-stones..Its urgent..Wanna go see him?"  
10\. "Zayn why you persist on being a teenage drama girl is beyond me. Open the damn door!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"ZAYN MALIK!! I AM DONE WITH YOU......I'M MOVING IN WITH HARRY...GOOD BYE!!" Louis delivers the ultimatum and walks out of the front door and bangs it for effect.

 

Five minutes go by and Louis is facing Zayn's door again.

Louis softly speaks "You aren't gonna miss me, are you? But I'll miss you...I already miss you soo much"  
"I'll even break up with Harry, if you want. Please stop ignoring me, I can't handle it anymore..." he sniffles and knocks softly "Zayn,open please..."  
"Zayn?" he tries one last time "I'm sorry if I hurt you...I love you man." Louis concludes "Good night..."

Louis climbs on his bed, alone and dark. Zayn had always been beside him through everything. They were best friend since they were in diapers. Basically..inseparable, through good and bad. Louis sobs into his pillow. He misses Zayn and his smoky scent. There's an empty space in his heart. All he wants is Zayn to come back to normal....he'll give up anything in the universe for that. 

Louis is so busy with his thoughts...he doesn't notice the door clicking open behind him.  
He doesn't notice a teary-eyed Zayn Malik pad over to his bed.  
He doesn't notice Zayn's hand wrap around him.

But he does notice the small kisses that burn a scar into his temple and neck. He notices the loving caress of those soft hands against his hipbone. He notices the warmth of each breath against his shoulder. And those lips kissing the tears from his face.  
"I love you, Lou.." Zayn silently declares like its a guarded secret. "I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. I couldn't come to terms with you and Harry. I never meant to hurt you Lou. I hate myself for making you cry." Zayn gulps back his guilt.  
Louis opens his mouth to speak but Zayn keeps a finger on his lips and says "I know you love Harry. I should have been more supportive as a good friend. I just....I couldn't Lou. I couldn't see you with him. I was jealous. So I thought running away from you was the best option. I chose wrong.....and I promise from henceforth I will be there for you....and Harry if necessary. You are more important to me than a fucking heart-break." Zayn pushes the fringe from Louis blue eyes.  
Louis is clearly affected by the revelation. "You were jealous? Of Harry? I thought you liked Liam" Louis questions bewildered.  
"Nah! I've always loved you. I just needed to distract you by feeding you false information" Zayn smiles fondly at Louis' confused face.  
"I hated Liam for no reason, then....thanks Zayn" Louis replies burying his head into Zayn's chest.  
"What?" Zayn blinks puzzled. "You were not the only jealous one, you know...." Louis admits blushing pink.  
Zayn momentarily doesn't speak....Louis meets his gaze and confesses " I love you too, you twat....I was scared you'll reject me and thats why I moved on with Harry"

Zayn doesn't have words to express the amount of feelings going through his body. So he kisses Louis. Not roughly but soft and passionately. Louis opens his mouth in response. And Zayn desperately runs his tongue along his lower-lip. Louis moans as their tongues explore each other....bodies melting into one.  
Sparks fly and the fireworks begin.

That's when Zayn knew, they were meant to be together. 

Zayn's phone rings breaking their hot kiss. Louis grabs his phone from his back-pocket and squeezes his ass flirtatiously before responding to the call.  
"Hello..he's not here.." Louis quickly states and is about to hang up.

"Oh okay...who's this? a confused feminine voice asks. 

"His friend, Louis..and you are?"

"Perrie, his girlfriend...." 

Louis drops the phone in disbelief. Maybe Zayn doesn't tell him everything after all.


	2. Wasted..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon guys get the Kudos up...I know its Zouis but honestly need some motivation.  
> My gratitude to anyone whose reading though..Love you <3

Louis doesn't need explanation at the moment. No..he needed a certain blond lad to keep re-filling his cup till he could get rid of this feeling. He didn't want to think or reflect on the previous events. Just wanted to drink away to oblivion. Perhaps his death.

Louis had walked out of his apartment with a wave of fury. Zayn followed him, till he caught a cab..pleading for an explanation. To think about it now, it was sorta sweet that Zayn chased after him in the cab wearing sweatpants and a jetang shirt (he hated to be seen in public without being dressed neatly)  
Doing that does not excuse his insensititve behaviour though.  
Louis headed straight to the bar where Niall worked part-time.

"Tommo...don't hate me. But I think this will be your last pint...No more! " Niall says firmly. Concerned that the drinks are disappearing at an alarming rate down Louis' throat.  
"I'm paying for it Horan!!" Louis slurs "Better keep it coming..I'm not fully wasted yet..I can still hear my fucking thoughts.."  
Niall glances at his friend in worry. Obviuosly, something was bothering him. 

"Look, man. Is something wrong? Stop drinking your problems away..This isn't you, Tommo. Your tough! " Niall encourages while rummaging his phone out.  
"Shut your pretty little mouth and pour me another glass" Louis orders placing his fist on the bar table. Niall hesitantly re-fills his shot glass and excuses himself.

Standing a few feet away from Louis, so he won't hear. Not that he had too..Louis is too drunk to even process statements.   
He looks through his contacts, he stops at Harry's name. Shakes his head and scrolls down, stopping at Zayn's name.  
Harry or Zayn? Who should he call?   
He chooses Harry because somehow, his instinct tells him Zayn is the reason for Louis' imbalanced demenor and Harry isn't because Harry is too cute for that. Yes, Niall has a sweet spot for Harry. And yes, he did that only because he wanted to see Harry. Being desperate and pathetic.....he doesn't mind though. Meeting Harry was worth anything...Louis should do this more often!

Once the deed is done (which consisted of Niall stammering for the first five minutes and coming to the point in another five).  
Niall then waits patiently while prying away extra drinks from Louis hands and listening to his drunk banter.

The curly haired boy arrives at last worry covering his pretty face.  
"Calm your curls, Hazza...You look like a you saw a ghost!" Louis yells when Harry hastily joins them at the bar. Harry meets Niall's eyes and questions "How many did he drink precisely?". Niall blushes under his gaze and replies a quick "I wasn't keeping count"  
"Fifteen hundred and forty infinty..." Louis counts on his fingers and smiles proudly.  
Harry shakes his head and throws his arms around Louis' waist "Lets get you home..."  
"Home...No..Wait..Unless you wanna fuck me, Daddy...I'm not coming" Louis says slinging his hands around Harry's neck and grinding into him.  
Harry turns beet-red and pulls himself away from Louis' grasp. He politely thanks Niall who has taken to glaring fiercely at Louis.

Exiting the bar was tough enough. The car ride was worse...Louis kept sitting on his lap and kissing him. Not that Harry was complaining though. Louis rarely showed any interest in their relationship. All they did was talk about Zayn this and Zayn that...during all their dates. So drunk Louis was a nice change.  
This was surely going to be an interesting night.   
\-------------------  
Zayn paced up and down the room. He had checked everywhere the park, with Stan, the barista...everywhere Louis usually went. That was the end of the places Louis visited when he was angry excluding Zayn's room of course. Zayn bangs his fist against the wall. What the hell did he do? First Louis is all kissing him and the next second he's walking out of the apartment without a freaking word.   
He had called Louis numerous times, even went to the extent of sending apology texts. Zayn should have never pushed it...he shoul have waited till Louis broke up with Harry.   
Maybe that was it : Louis felt guilty about Harry.   
Hence Zayn waits patiently for Louis to return. Louis had to come back here...this was home!...But its bloody 2 o'clock and Zayn is panicking.   
He grabs his coat to re-check the neighbourhood. Thats when he realizes, he didn't call Niall.   
So he dialls in the number and Niall picks on the second ring.  
"Zayn? Its late man..."Niall yawns sleepily.  
"So sorry Ni. Just wanted to check if you knew where Louis is? He hasn't come home yet...I'm pissing worried!"   
"About that..I do know actually..he came by the bar today..got pretty drunk I should add.." Niall recalls  
"Oh gosh..that's a relief. Is he with you?"   
"No...he must be with Harry..I'm sorry I didn't inform you...I.." Niall says feeling bad.  
"No problem, Ni. I'll call you later yeah? Have a good sleep" 

Zayn's blood runs cold. No way was Louis gonna bail out on him and stick with Styles. Especially not when Louis was drunk. Louis responds badly to alcohol..always ends up doing something he regrets.  
Zayn was gonna clear this situation before it could furthur get messed up. Zayn had to allure him from Harry's seductive skills.  
\---------------------------

Zayn pulls up at Harry's driveway and offs the ignition. He takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. It takes few minutes for the door to open, but soon Zayn wishes it didn't. Harry is standing there clad only in boxers and a almost naked Louis biting down his neck.  
"Oh..." Zayn yelps closing his eyes and turning away.  
"Z-Zayn...give me one sec..Lou, babe..stop.." Harry moans and quickly closes the door.  
Zayn feels bitter in his tongue...he wants to throw up. The door re-opens in a few and Harry clears his throat in awkwardness "Yeah...you wanted something.."  
It takes everything inside Zayn to not punch the living crap outta Harry.  
"Uh..Louis. I wanted Louis. To take him back home where he belongs" Zayn bites out angrily.  
"As you can see..we're quite busy here" Harry licks his lips and smirks.  
"You got him drunk and your taking advantage of him..you lowlife pervert" Zayn catches Harry's collar and pins him against the door.  
Harry glares at him "I knew you cared for him more than a friend. You love him don't you Malik...But I'm sorry, he's MY boyfriend..And FYI he was the one who pulled me into it..he even gave me a hickey, see.." Harry shows the mark on his neck "...and then a amazing blowjob and I was gonna fuck the shit outta him when you turned up !!" Harry provokes him by waggling his eyebrows.  
Zayn breaks out and punches him. Pushing the front door open, he prowls the rooms and sees Louis innocently perched on the kitchen table with lube in his hand. 

"God! Lou...What is the matter with you?" Zayn walks up to him gently picking him up. Louis smiles lovingly at him like a he offered him cotton-candy.  
"Get your clothes..lets go home!" Zayn tenderly kisses his forehead. Louis is too drunk to comprehend but proceeds to play with Zayn's quiff asking"Where's Harry? We were going to..."  
"Yeah..yeah..Now is not the time for that discussion" Zayn explains, collecting Louis' stuff and leading him outside.  
Harry is standing at the door looking enraged.   
"Get out of my way,Styles.." Zayn warns sheilding Louis. Harry doesn't budge but merely yawns and states "After you let go of my boyfriend..you are free to go"   
"He is my.." Zayn responds "..friend and I will not let this happen to him when he is drunk and has no idea what is happening.."  
There is a sparkle in Harry's eyes when he finally moves from the enterance.  
Zayn sighs in relief and tugs a protesting Louis along.   
He drives away but not before he hears Harry's voice saying "He is going wake up tomorrow, Zayn with a sore feeling...And trust me, your not the one he will be expecting to see!"


	3. Friends?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys :)   
> Here's the next bit...I wrote this while it was raining. So excuse me, if my train of thought kept diverting.
> 
> Z--Z--Zouis 4eva!!

Zayn wouldn't admit it out loud but deep inside he knew Harry's words had some truth in them. Things were moving too quickly for Zayn to comprehend. He tucked Louis in his room and Louis had begged him "Zayn..stay with me please.."

So here he was after a dramatic day...holding and gazing at a peacefully asleep Louis (intensely happy it wasn't Harry's arms he was in).   
Zayn's phone kept buzzing but Zayn ignored it completely. Whoever it was, they can wait.   
Louis tightened his grip around Zayn's shirt. And Zayn calmly stoked his hair. Louis smiled and shifted closer to him.   
Zayn cherished this moment and locked it up in his heart.

``````````````````````````````````````````````  
LOUIS POV.

I woke up next morning to the most horrible hangover. I sat up and stretched, my body hurt. I winced and gazed at my surroundings. Surprisingly I was in my room...  
How did I get here? I walked to the mirror, my back was aching. I pulled up my T-shirt and gasped at the reflection on the mirror. There were marks on my body and chest, my hair was tousled and my lips were chapped.   
Yesterday's events were blurry in my head. The last thing I remembered was Niall speaking of football.   
Then fear crept in my mind. Did Zayn do this? Did Zayn find me and violate me while I was pissed?  
No, Zayn would never do that.   
Regardless of the situation I was still in no mood to face Zayn. I hated him with every inch of my being.

Determined to ask Niall about yesterday, I make my way to the kitchen to ease my throbbing head.

Zayn is leant carelessly on the kitchen counter, sipping coffee and inspecting his phone. My heart flips momentarily..how can he be so perfect in the morning ! Its not fair..  
Lost in my admiration I forgot to watch my step and stumble over my bag (which I place anywhere in the house). Zayn lunges forward and catches me at the last minute.  
Zayn has lightning reflexes...I curse the world yet again.   
I pull away from his grasp and walk up to the stove, ignoring him. 

"Morning, Lou.." he greets. Purposefully I don't reply but busy myself with pouring coffee into a cup.  
Zayn exhales heavily and steps into the space behind me. I really don't want to have a conversation right now, everything always gets more complicated.  
"Louis..can you at least tell me what I did wrong?" Zayn pleads resting his hand on my shoulder.

I take a sip of my coffee, blocking out his voice. My head feels lighter now but my anger only seems to grow.

"Louis! Fucking spit it out..What the hell did I do?" Zayn says curiously.  
I slam the cup down forcefully and face him and spit out "Why don't you ask Perrie? She'll tell you everything in detail..."  
I shove him from my way but he catches my elbow.  
"How do you know her?" he slowly paces through the words. Face carefully devoid of expression.  
I can only stare at him and rudely answer "That doesn't matter now, does it?What matters is you have a girlfriend! YAY!! I'm happy for you, mate. I really am" I scornfully clap him on his back.  
"Stop it, Lou..Stop being this.." Zayn waves his hand in my direction " This person."  
"Oh right, how clumsy of me...who do you want me to be, Zee. Liam? I don't know..Perrie perhaps...or anyone else you haven't told me about yet." I sarcastically retort.   
Zayn palms his face in irritation.   
"Its so easy for you to accuse..but so difficult to explain.I thought you knew me, Lou. I thought you'd understand... "

Zayn's right, I'm the bad-guy here also. In situations like these Zayn and me have always been supportive of each other. I was being immature about this.

I huff in anger and rub my temple. If my head didn't hurt this bad, I would have thought more clearly. Because what I said next was something I would regret for a long time after today.

I laugh suddenly. Zayn snaps his head towards me. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"Look at us" I crackle "Fighting over the stupidest problem ever. You know, Zayn...we can be pretty thick sometimes."  
Zayn gives another questioning look.  
"Mate, We're doing the exact opposite of what we promised not to do. Remember the friendship clause. The one that said 'We promise to remain platonic friends till the zombie apocalypse occurs'...." I pause and check with him before continuing "We're breaking that. That is the reason we've been acting like retards"  
"What are you stating exactly.." Zayn inquires hesitantly.

"I'm saying lets go back to being ourselves again. Zayn and Louis : BFF's, secret zappers and partners in crime. Forget everything that happened. Pretend that we're normal again and our confessions we're silly drunk propositions"  
"Silly drunk propositions?" Zayn repeats hurt.   
"Yeah ! See, that way its easier. You'll be with Perrie and I with Harry...and nothing will be wierd between us" I explain faux-smiling.  
"So your saying we'll just pretend we're friends and date other people at our own will" Zayn reiterates.  
"Yes..that is what I'm saying. Except not pretend to be friends. Just be friends realistically...true to the word." I say, gulping down the pain.

Zayn silently stares at his cup of cofee, gone cold. He fixes his glasses and glances at me "You want that?"  
"Yeah. Don't you?" I redirect the question, faking the excitement. I stretch out my hands, offering a friendship deal.  
"I guess so." Zayn shrugs and takes my outstretched hand. Electricity runs through my veins, I pretend that didn't happen.

"Good." I gleam "Now that this is sorted. Can you please tell me how I got these?"   
I expose my chest to him. Zayn's breath hitches in his throat.   
"I...uh..." Zayn stammers.  
"Did you do this Zaynie-poo? " I tease, enjoying Zayn getting flustered.   
"NO!! " Zayn quickly replies alarmed.  
I laugh fondly at him and enquire "What may I ask exactly happened then?"

Zayn debates whether or not to tell the truth but ends up saying "I have no idea, Lou. You came in drunk and passed out on your bed"  
I nod and accept his explanation (not completely). 

Zayn knows it is better if yesterday's events were buried. Anyway it wasn't going to make a difference now that they are back to being friends.

Back to square one. Zayn's chest is heavily laden with disappointment.

"Lou.." he says standing up and wearing his jacket.  
"Yeah Zayn.." I respond.  
"I'm gonna take a day-off to clear my head..Don't stay up waiting for me. And the tablets are there on the shelf to ease your hangover." Zayn informs me walking out of the kitchen.   
He still cares about me. Aww..

"Okay Zee! Thanks.." I follow him upto the door "Where are you gonna crash tonight, then?"  
"With Perrie" he replies and the door closes with a bang.

I might've cried myself to sleep that night. I truly, sincerely hate myself.


	4. Irrelevant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHeerRz people....We have reached the fourth chapter. There might be a couple more for the end so do keep reading.
> 
> Leave Kudos and Comments PUHLEASE!!

ZAYN'S POV

Perrie greets me at the door with a brief kiss.  
"Hi babe, how come your at my doorstep today? Is it my birthday!" Perrie moves aside giving way for Zayn to enter.  
"Wanted to be with you for sometime" I ignore her snide remark.  
"After ignoring all my calls and texts...I guess, even I would have done that" Perrie retorts with a hurt expression.  
I stop in my tracks and gives her the most apologitic look I can fanthom.   
"I'm so sorry, Pez.."   
Perrie laughs and hugs me tightly saying "I'm sure you have a good reason, babe. I was joking around" and adds pinching my cheeks "You are so adorable! Who wouldn't love you?"   
I pretend to laugh as my brain formulates only one name "LOUIS TOMLINSON"

"Baby are you alright...you look sad" Perrie asks concerned.  
"Oh Nothing.." I sigh and sit on the couch. Perrie is sweet enough to leave the subject.  
"You know what...lets watch a movie and get you happy.." she quips and picks out 'The Notebook'.  
I snicker because this was Louis' favourite movie.   
"Nice way to lift the mood, Pez" I comment.  
Perrie grins and punches my shoulder fondly. She pushes the play button and recites "Its a sad sorta hapiness, Zayn"

I should be happy to have a pretty, polite and caring girlfriend. But there exists a sad-sorta-happiness in the form of Louis Tomlinson.  
I recollect the time Louis cried seeing this movie and pretended he didn't by saying "I was sweating through my eyes, Zayn" or "Shut it, Malik something got into my eyes...Stupid flies!"   
I don't realize I'm smirking until Perrie nudges me, confusion written on her face.  
"What part of that did you find funny?" she inquires wiping her tears.  
"Uh..." I stutter.   
"You weren't paying attention, were you?" she accuses resting her head on my shoulder. She turns the television off.  
"Sowie baby, I was reminded of something." I reply running my fingers through her blond locks. I should stop doing this to her.   
She hums in pleasure saying "Can we sleep like this on the couch, love. Your warm and nice"  
I smile and nod.   
Louis once told me I would make the most comfortable couch. I'm seeing the truth in those words.  
And ironically it was just yesterday when I held Louis in a similar fashion. Listened to his silent heartbeats and soft breathing...

I would be fooling myself if I didn't admit that the entire night Louis was all I thought about...not Perrie. Somehow everything reminded me of that lad.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Perrie. But I couldn't help but love Louis more.

Yet the fact still remained : Louis only wanted to be my platonic friend. I wanted the complete contrary.

The world must be playing a cruel joke on me.

````````````````````````````````````````````  
Louis leaps out even before I rung the doorbell yelling "Your finally here. Thank God..I was scared to death". Typical drama-queen. I almost fall down at the intensity of his hug. He pulls away and inspects me asking "You didn't do anything 'uneccessary' with Perrie did you? I got nightmares the entire night.."  
I shake my head and laugh. Knowing Louis can get wild with his imagination sometimes.  
"Don't lie to me Malik. I can smell it from a distance" Louis threatens, sniffing my jacket. I stiffle another laughter.   
"No, Great Tommo...I would never make the mistake of lying to thee" I seriously tell him.  
His face splits in a cheeky grin as he guides me indoors.  
"As a reward for being a good boy, I have made you the most horrid breakfast, one can possibly make" Louis flushes in embarassment as he offers me : a plate of burnt toast and milk.  
I stand still, frozen to the spot and gaze at him. Louis never cooks, even if his life depended on it. That's why he associates himself with people who can, which is :Me and Harry. My heart squeezes a little.  
"I know your thinking : How can a guy possibly not make toast properly..but..I..." Louis cringes under my sight.  
"NO...I'm thinking : How are you even real? What did I do to deserve this royal treatment? What great deed did I do to desrve you?"   
"Really, Zayn...Now your making fun of my heartfelt deed..." Louis declares crossing his arms.  
"Absolutely not...I..am..so..touched...I.." I cannot bring words to express myself. I'm a man of action, you see. So before I can stop myself or think of what I am doing, I lean in and press a kiss to his lips. Louis stops breathing but does not kiss me back, neither does he push me away.   
Its too late to correct my actions...I quickly jerk back, humiliated. Louis stands rooted to the ground.   
"I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking..." I fumble for a proper excuse, looking at anything but him.

He takes a minute to speak, exclaiming "You, Malik....really are a living example of a human who can live without a brain"  
I chuckle and the situation is soon dissipated. Not fully though...the after effects still hanging down in the room.  
Louis keeps a careful distance from me. It pains me to witness it...but that was inevitable. Platonic friends should do platonic things.

Eventually after a unusually quiet breakfast, Louis blurts out what he's been dying to say "Don't ever do that again though, Zayn. I have a boyfriend to be faithful to..."  
His voice is cold and distant. Like a new Louis Tomlinson. 

"It was a honest mistake" I reply equally coldly "Besides I can assure you, it won't happen again...cause I have a girlfriend to be faithful to also.."

In that weird way our conversation ends. Louis wanders off to his room angrily. I ignore him and turn on the telly to watch sports. 

That instant something told me, this was the BEGINNING OF THE END.


	5. Hope..

LOUIS POV

I pulled on my tight jeans and semi-formal blue T-shirt (apparently it brings out the color of my eyes). I had a date with Harry. Gelling my hair up to perfection and being satisfied with the outcome I step out of my room.  
Zayn is sprawled on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hands. He pretends to not notice me. Hence I step in front of the T.V and fold my hands.

"What?" he asks taking a swig from his drink.  
"I'm going out." I put forward casually.  
He eyes my outfit in suspicion and shrugs saying "Whatever.."  
The doorbell rings and on purpose I yell "Come in...the door is open! ". Zayn had to face the misery of seeing me with Harry.   
And no, I wasn't trying to make Zayn jealous.

Harry Styles steps in and might I add, he looks like a greek god. Curls pulled back in a headband, skinny jeans, baggy T-shirt and the goofy grin. I have an intense urge to kiss him. So I do. (AGAIN>>Not to get Zayn jealous or anything!)  
Zayn chokes on his drink and coughs profusely. Harry pulls away and taps Zayn's back in concern.  
"Easy there, man. No one's gonna steal your beer" Harry jokes. Zayn is obviously not appreciative of Harry's humor.  
"Sorry..with you around I'm not so sure" Zayn bites back in hatred.  
I open my mouth in disbelief and chide "Zayn..that's rude!"  
"He's right, love" Harry states "I stole you from him"

Zayn and me lock eyes instantly. I see those chocolate brown eyes burning through my soul. Thankfully he didn't hear my heart-beat tense to the rhythm of ZaynZaynZayn...   
The atmosphere dulls and reality descends on us. Harry clears his throat uncomfortably.  
We break away our gaze and Zayn sniggers.  
"You are soo funny Harry. No wonder Louis is so charmed by you." Zayn compliments.  
I try my hardest to smile but fail.   
"Thanks, man. But in all seriousness" Harry's face tightens "I wasn't joking"  
Zayn offers a beer to Harry and elaborates "Let me explain a very important thing to you : Me and Louis are merely platonic friends. You have nothing, I repeat, nothing to worry about.."  
"Really...what about the other day, you.." Harry recalls.  
"Hush!" Zayn proclaims and whispers into Harry's ears something inaudible.   
I wonder what they are even talking about. Hello, I'm the boyfriend here, Harry. Give me some attention.

Harry then nods at Zayn with a look of enlightenment.   
"Oh! alright..so everything fine between us?" Harry asks nudging Zayn's shoulder.  
"Absolutely, mate. You might even replace Tomlinson as my best friend." Zayn nudges Harry shoulder back "Besides, If you need anymore re-assurance I have a girl-friend" 

The above statement hurt me like a thousand knives straight at the heart. Because of three major things :  
1\. Zayn and me have ALWAYS been best-friends. He never replaces me. However bad we fight, we find our way back to each other.  
2\. Zayn used my sir-name...He never uses it...ever!..Its always Boobear or Tommo.....Ouch!   
3\. Zayn admited he has a girlfriend. That statement surprisingly hurt. Every fucking time.

So I excuse myself to get my jacket from my room.   
I slide to the floor and resting my head against the wall. I take a minute to compose myself. Tears slide down my face in fat, ugly droplets.  
Of course Zayn was gonna laugh.   
Of course Zayn doesn't care anymore  
But Zayn replacing him was hard to handle.

After washing my face and resetting my shirt. I walk into Harry and Zayn watching telly and fist-bumping each other. Throughly oblivious of my existence and enjoying a game.   
Luckily Harry notices me lurking at the door and immediately stands up. Clapping Zayn on his back he walks towards me.  
"Sorry, love. Got caught up with my new best mate" Harry apologises pecking my lips. I scowl.  
Zayn smiles.   
But the smile leaves his face when he glances at me.  
Through our years of friendship, one thing we've learnt is reading each others minds.   
I know he can see the redness in my eyes. I know that he knows I cried. I know that he is dying to comfort me. I know that he is cursing himself for being a jerk.  
But knowing does not translate to caring though.   
And I don't give a damn. Me and Zayn are done. 

Our friendship is slowly slipping away to nothingness. And I'm grasping onto the last thread.

"We'll be leaving, then" Harry exclaims out of the blue "Zayn told me your favorite coffee-shop and that you like a nice stroll in the park. So we'll head there..cheers to that Zayn!"  
Harry interwines our hands and Zayn forcefully grins saying "No problemo, buddy. Glad to be of some help."   
I'm inwarly touched that Zayn manages to remember such little detail. He actually pays attention to everything I say.   
Why does Zayn make it so difficult to hate him?

"I like that idea, babe." I smile fondly at Harry and add a quick "Thanks, Malik" to Zayn.

"Anything for you, Lou" Zayn replies, his expression softens.  
I desperately wish he meant what he said. 

Harry leads me outside and I follow but not before I hear Zayn banging his head against the wall saying "Stupid..You are so stupid,Malik.."

I smile because maybe....just maybe...there was still HOPE!


	6. Some Larry time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening music as the next chapter unveils...  
> Trust me this is gonna take you for a cheesy ride :)  
> The Larry Date, peps...Enjoy!

LOUIS POV

OKay I'm mistaken...There is NO HOPE absolutely. Because Harry Styles is one cheeky bastard who does and says the most cheesy things.

"You have blue eyes like the sky and the sea or both combined." he observes after staring at me for half an hour.  
We were sat opposite each other at a table in my daily coffee-shop and all we did, like I stated before, was gaze into each others eyes. People thought we were crazy. But the green in his eyes reminded me of trees, traffic lights and my green blanky( I had when I was three)...so many happy memories. 

"Really? I never knew.." I smile at him. He inches closer and trails his thumb on my lips saying "You have coffee there.."  
Long story short : We ended up kissing...and then got kicked out because there were kids around and there is a time-limit for a kiss.

We took to strolling the streets, sipping coffee and stopping by bizarre shops and clicking goofy pictures. Harry even stopped by a dude playing the guitar and whispered something to him, slipping him some cash. Afterwhich Harry picked up the microphone...attracting a crowd. I wanted to run and hide. I hate attention. So I merge with the people.  
"Hey, there folks...I wanted to sing a song for my boyfriend. Where is he?" Harry searches "Lou?"  
I awkwardly step out and Harry tugs me upfront.  
"There he is...Isn't he the most handsome thing?" Harry recites pointing at me. People cheer and applaud in agreement. I turn a deep shade of pink.  
"I know I'm lucky..that's why I'm here professing my love for him through a song" Harry declares. The applause gets louder as the crowd gets bigger.  
"Take it away, Ben.." Harry proclaims. The guitar dude smiles and starts strumming some chords.

Your hand fits in mine like its made just for me  
But bear this in mind, it was meant to be  
I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me  
.  
.  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, its you, oh its you, they add up to  
And I'm in love with you and all your little things  
.  
.  
You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling  
But I want you to,  
If I let you know..I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you  
Oh..  
.  
.  
(Harry walks up to me, holds my hands and sings directly to me...)  
But I won't let these little things slip out  
Of my mouth..  
Because its you, its you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all your little things...

He prolongs the end and the uproar of cheers goes up. I feel slight tears in my eyes.  
"I love you, baby" he whispers in my ears.  
I kiss him in response.  
(Or maybe because I couldn't say 'I love you' back..)

Everyone congratulates us saying "We make such a cute couple" and "we should get married". I feel my head buzz with confusion as we make our way to the park.  
Harry is such a wonderful person and loves me for who I am. Then there's Zayn stuck in the back of my mind. Zayn who has a girlfriend and is my platonic best-friend.

"Harry! Do you mind if we cut this bit and head home. I'm a little tired from all the excitement." I exclaim breaking the silence.  
"Sure.." Harry agrees hesitantly.  
We drive back in silence. I feel Horrible and Guilty for doing this to Harry. But I needed to go home and sort out my priorities. Finish this dilemma once in for all.  
We pause outside my door for a minute.  
"Louis.." Harry abruptly speaks.  
"Yeah, Harry..." I sweetly reply, facing him.  
"Do you love me?"  
Silence. Harry fidgets with his shirt.  
"Yes I obviously do, silly. Why do you ask?" I blurt out.  
"Are you sure? because you never said I love you, too..and I got worried" Harry innocently explains.  
I can't handle this guy..he's too cute and lovable. He is the death of me.  
So I get a little carried away.  
I pull him by his jacket and place my forehead against his and our noses touch.  
"I LOVE YOU, HARRY EDWARD STYLES" I declare loudly and close the distance between our lips.

I hear a noise behind us. We break apart and I look up to see Zayn staring at us with hurt in his eyes.  
"I...heard some noise..uh.. sorry.." he quickly apologizes "I'll let you finish...um..never mind.."  
The door clicks shut as he disappears inside.

Like I stated in the beginning : There was indeed no hope.  
I saw the last thread of our relationship CUT before my eyes. All was lost..


	7. I Hate you, Malik!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you read this : Go and Kudo it please ! :)

"ZAYN!!" I call entering our apartment. I check his room which is empty. My mind racing with scary thoughts of losing Zayn. I sprint to the bathroom and as expected the door is locked.   
I don't knock or make noise instead I strain my ears against the door and listen carefully.  
Without any mistake, I can hear the water running...which meant Zayn was crying (He always leaves the tap running when he cries to cover up the noise...I know from experience)   
A pang of anger runs though me..I want to punch myself or self-harm. My eyes swell up with tears as well. Zayn used to hold me when I cried...now I'm making him cry. I'm a big, fat loser. A intelligent loser at that. I remembered I removed the lock of the bathroom a month ago...because Zayn took showers too long or Niall dared me...I'm not sure which.  
Anyway I knew what I had to do...Just return the favor : Hold Zayn and kiss his tears away, like he would with me.   
My heart screamt---> Not platonic actions. I didn't give a flying fuck.

I entered silently. Zayn was sitting on the floor with his face on his folded legs. Body shaking with his sobs.   
I kneel down before him. Zayn shudders and lifts his face to meet my peircing gaze.   
For some fucking reason I'm crying too. His expression is stuck between shock and confusion.  
We just sit there in the darkness of the moonlit night. The bathroom tiles chill under our feet. None making the effort to talk.  
So I dare to make the first move.   
I reach forward and wrap my hands around his chest. 

Then the most shocking thing happens : Zayn pushes me away. Literally.  
"DOn't touch me, Tomlinson. Who knows where your hands have been? Oh wait, I know : Harry's pants."   
"Did you just push me away?" I say indignantly ignoring his snide comment.   
He has every right to be angry. Then it occurs to me : He doesn't.

"Yeah I did. What you gonna do about it, you hommo? Being with you I forgot even my sexuality..Your disgusting, you know that. Because of you I feel disgusting. " Zayn remarks rudely standing up.

I open my mouth is disbelief. Zayn did not just say that. Out of all the people Zayn did not insult my identity.   
He touched my fragile-spot. I an only gape at him. 

"If you've come to give me sympathy...keep it to yourself. I don't bloody need it ! Because you know what?" Zayn glares "I don't like you..not even a little bit. Infact I hate you. So stay the hell away from me and Perrie. Maybe you can actually move in with Harry and do us both a fucking favor."

"Maybe I will" I stand up to face him "And guess what : I hate you too, Malik.....and I'm dead serious about that."  
Zayn rolls his eyes and shrugs "Whatever.."  
I stride up to the door (with no latch on, like that mattered anymore) and turn to face Zayn again "To think you were my friend..I'm sickened to the extent of wanting to throw up on your face"  
"Oh no, thank you...you might be carrying deadly germs for all I know. And I'm too young for STD-related problems. Planning on making healthy babies with Perrie, you see." Zayn smirks in distaste.  
"Please don't Zayn..The world will be a better place without little blond terrorists lurking around"   
"Insulting a person's origin isn't necessarily a good come-back." Zayn casually answers " But you wouldn't know anything about that because you're a living insult to society. Bloody homosexual bastard"   
I couldn't take it anymore. He tagged me 'homosexual'....I lunge forward and punch him.   
Soon we are on the floor wrestling and hitting each other.  
Zayn pins me down and holds my hands in a strong grasp, anger written all over his face.   
I'm expecting him to punch me or hit me. Instead he closes his eyes and breathes out. Like he's trying to control himself.   
But when your straddling someone and pinned their hands back : its hard to not punch. Or kiss for that matter (I don't know why I thought that..)

He hesitantly stands up..and lets go off me. His eyes remain closed, regaining control of his senses. 

I exit the room uttering "Fuck you, Malik. I'm leaving right now. And I'm never coming back"

"Bless your honourable thoughts."

(If I hadn't known better...I bet Zayn wanted to kiss me so badly. ) 

````````````````````````````````````````  
I ended up at Liam's doorstep that night. The only smart, sensitive guy I knew. 

One thing is for sure though : Zayn Malik is deleted from my contacts and life


	8. Liam, your a Genius!!

"So what your saying is : Zayn insulted you." Liam reiterates.  
"Yeah" comes my muffled reply from under the pillow.   
"And you want me to believe that crap" Liam says pulling the pillow off.  
"Yeah" I reply plainly.  
"Well, I don't because Zayn is your best friend. You two are inseparable like some old married couple. And to think that a simple insult has you riled up...is..unbelievable"  
"It wasn't a simple insult, Li. It was a big blow to my dignity" I firmly grip the edge of the bed.  
"Okay..how big was it?" Liam quirks his eyebrows.  
"I..can't tell you..but it was huge! In a way that I will never look at his freaking face again"  
"Your being overly dramatic. Listen, can I give you some advice : Go and fix the problem. Don't run away from it." Liam says rubbing my back "Besides I know you cannot live without Zayn. He is the life-support of your existence.."  
"Liam...stop making me go back, okay? If you don't want me here..just tell me. I'll stay with Harry" I stubbornly stand.  
Liam drags me back down. "No way, Tommo. I am not such a terrible person. You can stay, alright."  
"Thanks, Li" I murmur and hug him.  
"Why are you thanking me retard? What are friends for huh?" Liam scolds hugging me back. I relax into his embrace and wonder why the entire world wasn't like polite and kind Liam.

"Now that you trust me, you want to give me the details?" Liam suggests, as we settle down on the bunker again.

"Okay" I agree and proceed to re-tell the events of the past. Everything from the beginning. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"You told Harry : you loved him and Zayn : you hated him." Liam observes "Are you insane?"  
"Why am I insane....for confessing my feelings?" I tentatively reply.  
"Louis, you are the thickest bloody being on earth..the universe perhaps" Liam yells.  
"No, Liam you are the most deluded person I met." I retort "But for amusement purposes, care to tell me why I am thick?"  
Liam shakes his head in deep thought. Then paces up and down the room.  
"You don't get it do you?" Liam states.  
"That's why I am asking you to explain, you twat" I reply.  
"BOTTOM-LINE : Zayn loves you, dude. Though I already knew that since the day I met you two." Liam elaborates and sits beside me.  
"What?! That's outrageous. " I quip "Now, your insane. Do you realize he called me 'digusting'? And asked me to stay away from him and Perrie.."  
"Because he was freaking jealous..or...angry.....after seeing you and Harry kissing outside. To make it worse, you declared your love for Harry on the bloody doorstep. Were you trying to do that on purpose, Lou? Because, honestly that is a total dumb-shit move.."  
"NO!! " I yell alarmed "Absolutely not. I got carried away with the moment, Li. Besides Zayn doesn't love me, okay? He is a bloody homophobic ass.."  
"Shut it, Lou. He DOES!!...or atleast he did. The way he looks at you, must tell you something. " Liam notes. "Now, that I think about it you made soo many stupid moves"

"Are you on Zayn's side or mine?" I ask sternly.  
"There's no side in this.. " Liam chides "Let me lay it out for you, okay?"

LIAM'S (stupid) THEORY OF EVENTS ::::

Louis Stupid Move One : Dating Harry Styles whilst crushing on Zayn.  
Louis Stupid Move Two : Confessing his love for Zayn and kissing him whilst dating Harry.  
Louis Stupid Move Three : Telling Zayn his confession was a 'stupid,drunk proposition'   
Louis Stupid move Four : Making a deal with Zayn to be platonic friends and forget all that happened.   
Louis Stupid Move Five : Not informing Harry of the above events.  
Louis Stupid Move Six : Kissing Zayn again, the next morning after Zayn's return from Perrie's house ("Hey, he kissed me Liam, okay?" "Who made breakfast and provoked such a move?")  
Louis Stupidest Move Seven : Bringing Harry home and traumatizing Zayn to prove a point.  
Louis Stupidest Move Eight: Enjoying Harry's company and covering up his actual feelings.  
Louis Massively Stupid Move : Confessing his love for Harry on the doorstep of where Zayn lives.

"Whatever you stated above is absolute bullshit" I retort offensively.  
"I'm not done yet, Lou" Liam says "Infact there are other things I'm suspicious Of"

LIAM'S LIST OF SUSPICIOUS THINGS :

1\. Why did Zayn not tell you about Perrie? You were best-friends at that time..  
2\. What exactly happened that night in Niall's karaoke bar?  
3\. Where exactly did you get those love-bites? ("Its not a love-bite, Li...I must've got into a fight or something?" "Shut up, Louis. Let the expert speak his mind") 

"Now that your bringing it up...I should probably go research..." I exclaim thoughtfully.  
"You should..." Liam confirms drumming his fingers on the table.

I yawn. Liam is a really intelligent guy. But listening to him, my brain hurts from straining thoughts.  
"I think we'll call it a night. We can go by Niall's bar tomorrow.." I suggest curling myself on the bed.

Liam sofly smiles "You can be real stupid, Lou. But you have the ability of charming everyone into liking you."  
"Ooohh! Does Payne have a slight sof spot for me already?" I grin poking his sides.  
"Never. But I do like spending time with you." Liam defends laughing.  
I stop tickling him and resume my comfortable position "I know You love me. Goodnight, Li"

"Goodnight Tommo" Liam replies affectionately "Before I go, some food for your thoughts : Do you love Harry or Zayn?....Give me an answer tomorrow."  
With that said Liam retreats to his bedroom. 

Leave it to Liam, to ruin my sleep with merely one statement.


	9. That's it !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of conversation...Just a filler chap ! Read it and leave your comments or hearts.

Liam places a bowl of cereal in front of me. I groan and rest my head on the table.   
Zayn used to make yummy pancakes for me.   
"Stop complaining and eat." Liam pours milk in my bowl "I'm a busy man. Can't make anything right now..sorry!"  
I childishly pout and stick my tongue. Liam catches my tongue between his fingers "Don't try that with me Tommo. I'm not Zayn!"  
"Do Not Use The FORBIDDEN NAME!! " I warn bitting his finger.  
"Yuck..Lou! What are you, a dog?" Liam snatches his hand away.  
"Yes I am...and if you mention that name again, I will bite you and give you rabies" I grin maniacally.  
Liam pinches my cheeks and comments "Your cute, when you try to be intimidating.."  
"Wanker.." I retort.  
Its nice to be childish again. 

"So did you make up your mind?" Liam casually asks putting his shoes on.   
"Yeah" I reply surprising myself.  
Liam drops the other shoe and looks at me in anticipation "So...?"  
"What do you mean by so?" I annoy him.  
"So...who is it?" Liam asks irritated   
I gulp down a spoon of cereal and answer "Harry obviously"  
Liam has a shocked expression covering his features.   
"No way. Are you sure?" Liam questions.  
"Yeah. Positive. I love Harry" I point the spoon at him. Spoons scare Liam away.  
"And Zayn?" Liam says ignoring my actions.  
"I don't know who your talking about?" I casually shrug.  
Liam obviously disapproves by actions. He lays a firm hand on my shoulder "Lou, I'm serious here"  
"Fine" I give in "After deep thought and debating with myself, I figured Harry loves me, the least I could do is love him back..You should've seen the stuff he did for me,Li. He even sang..."  
"Wait. You forgot all the things Zayn has GIVEN UP for you...because some guy sang 'Little Things' to impress you..." Liam flares angrily.  
"Hang on. How do you know Harry sang that?" I ask him suspiciously "I didn't mention it"  
Liam rapidly picks up his shoe and busies himself by putting it on.  
"Liam I asked you something!" I order loudly.  
"I...um.." Liam stutters "It doesn't matter okay? So Harry is your final decision...". Liam changes the subject. Classic move.  
"YES." I proclaim "And I won't drop it. Tell me who you're working for?"  
"Nobody" Liam stammers quickly "And if that's your decision, your life will be easy. You have Harry and nothing to sort...Cheers Lou. Problem soved."   
Liam fake-smiles and pats my back.  
"Thanks, man" I politely gratify "Now, spit out the truth"

"I have work" Liam mutters"Get outta the way"  
After a hard efforts of shoving me away, Liam finally gives in.  
"Okay, I'll tell you but you cannot traumatize Zayn about it" Liam cautions "I mean, even let Zayn know I told you this.."  
"What are you talking about..Zayn?" I ask in bewilderment but agree to his terms anyway.  
"Yes, I promise" I respond, wriggling my fingers in excitement "Now tell me, Li. I'm dying to know.."

"So much for not being in love with him" Liam mumbles under his breath. I pretend to not hear that.  
Liam proceeds to tell me this shocking, behind-the-scenes incident :

The phone buzzed at this ungodly hour. Liam jerked out of his sleep. He rubbed his eyes in frustration.  
Can't a guy get some sleep?

But being Liam, he picks it up anyway.  
"' 'ollo" Liam yawns a greeting.  
"L-Liam ?" a voice answers "Its Zayn. Zayn Malik....who used to work at the bakery"  
"ZAYN! HI.." Liam exclaims excited but quickly lowers his voice because Louis is in the next room.  
"Hi. Sorry for the disturbance" Zayn relaxes "Is L-Louis there?"  
"Yeah he is.." Liam replies, smiling at Zayn's concern "Don't worry mate..I've kept him in one piece.."  
There is a pause on the other line. Liam wonders if Zayn hung up.  
"D-did Louis tell you about..." Zayn starts unsurly.  
"Sort of. Yeah" Liam quips.  
Another pause. Soft sobs erupt from the speaker.  
"Zayn.." I ask worried "Are you alright?"  
"I'm sorry, Li" Zayn speaks "I'm..lost. I just..donno..why I'm doing this. I never meant to say those horrible things.."  
"Hush, Zee" Liam consoles "Its okay...sometimes when people are angry they say stuff they regret.."  
"Not to people they love!! Atleast I don't say those things to Louis. I would never do that. I don't know what's gotten into me" Zayn wails.  
"Its alright, mate." Liam says softly "In fact Louis' not crying or anything. He's just a little shaken. But nothing time can't fix"  
"Really?" Zayn asks with hope in his voice.  
"Yeah give it some days and he will coming running back." Liam states truthfully "But, Zayn why did you do it?"  
"Because seeing them sickened me" Zayn spits out in distaste "You should've seen the stupid stuff they did. And it was all my idea. I thought Louis hated it..but there he was sucking Harry's bloody face and telling him, he loves him....AND IT WAS MY IDEA."  
"Woah, man. Cool it" Liam responds "But, hey did you stalk them or something?"  
"Sort of..." Zayn sheepishly replies "I mean, I was keeping an eye on Louis that's all...You know the funniest thing though, Harry sang 'Little Things' to Louis on the street. The freaking street and Louis hates attention...The point being : I told him Louis loved that song. I even have it written in my diary with the lyrics 'I'm in love with LOU. And all Lou's little things'....The nerve of Styles to use that against me.....and I got pretty infuriated and took out my anger on Lou."  
"That is a lot to take in. Can't blame you, Zayn..I would've done the same thing" Liam approves.  
"Thanks man" Zayn appreciates "Sorry for calling and wasting your time"  
"No problem" Liam retorts " Give Tommo a week or two..I'm betting sooner."  
"Okay.." Zayn repeats "Thanks again,Li. Don't tell Lou I called though. Goodnight"  
"I won't" Liam promises "Goodnight...And Zayn"  
"Yeah Liam?"  
"Louis is lucky to have you"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm lucky! What the hell Liam?" I punch him on his stomach "Why did you add that.."  
Liam untangles himself from my grasp and runs to the front door yelling "You know you are, Lou. You totally Love Him". He makes a smoochie face and disappears.  
"No I don't.." I yell back "I hate him to bits. You understand? I love Harry..."  
If only the above statement were true.

Stupid Zayn. I miss him already.  
My phone screen lights up. I wonder if Liam is calling to annoy me again. But what I see is five times more annoying : a notification on twitter.  
I fall on the couch and browse through it.

There is a picture of Zayn and Perrie kissing with the tweet : @ZaynMalik Yesterday night was fun....We should do it again ;)

Winky face in the end meant one thing----> Zayn slept with Perrie 

After insulting and fighting with me.  
I heard something crack : I think that was my heart...


	10. Filler Chapter !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short because its a filler...So do bear with me! And do leave your comments.

A Month has passed. 

I can tell you I'm pretty happy with my life. I permanently live with Liam now. He stopped pestering me with questions...in fact Zayn is a forgotten matter. Liam respects my privacy.

I got myself a part-time job to pay half the rent. Liam forbids it, but I sneak the money into his pocket at night. Liam somehow, never notices.

Harry and me, on the other hand, are going steady.   
Harry comes by my diner(where I work) after his Uni, for make-out sessions in the pantry or to steal food, sometimes he even helps and cooks. I must say I'm very much impressed with the curly casanova to the point where I can say : We are very deeply in love.

Liam eventually befriended Harry too. Which took a certain amount of convincing but once they started talking, there was no stopping them. I told you Harry was a charmer...even babies are attracted to him.   
The three of us became so close that the Saturday night's I spent with Zayn turned into Saturday nights with Liam and Harry.   
Niall's karoke bar became our hang-out spot with Niall becoming part of the gang.   
Except Niall spent the time ignoring me and obsessing with Harry. That's fine with me, I'm not possessive or anything.

Everything was changing so quickly. My life-style, my clothes (no more stripes and red pants), my hair (I got rid of the side fringe) even my behavior (More sassy and laid back). 

Liam had become my new best-friend, Harry my official boyfriend and Niall...um...my bar-mate (who I think secretly hates me, for reasons I'm unaware of).

But even after all these changes,  
There are nights when I would come home...after a busy day.   
I would lie curled on the bed, tossing and turning trying to get sleep.   
Those were the nights I thought about, ZAYN MALIK.   
I would sometimes cry, I would sometimes punch my pillow in frustration, I would drink or smoke the other times.

I cannot lie, I miss him. It hurts me to be separated from him.   
I would wonder if Zayn is thinking about me tonight, in our apartment?  
I stare at the ceiling and exhale slowly.  
Its been 3 long weeks...Not one call or text..not even a tweet. 

''The best thing you can do is forget'' Liam once suggested.  
But to forget that one person you spent 21 fucking years sharing your life with...Its hard. 

I did forget though,  
Somewhere between work and love and Saturday night's : I forgot.

I forgot for six months. I lived oblivious to Zayn's existence. Didn't give a rats ass of what he was up to.  
Didn't care if he was spending every minute with Perrie. Yup, I absolutely successfully forgot I even knew him.

Until fate intervened. He turned up into my life again.  
Dated--->29th August : Liam's birthday.  
That fateful day the most horrifying things happened. My entire world shook in ways I hadn't imagined.   
The worst part was : I wasn't prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was short...I had to get some thoughts outta my mind. The next chapter will be fun, I promise you ! :)


	11. August 29th Diaries

DATE : 29th August

Time : 6.00 am

I yawned the third time pulling my jumper closely around my body. People shouldn't be awake this early, it must be some sorta taboo. But Harry wasn't people. I would've protested but Niall stuck to Harry's side, so they automatically win.

"Is it necessary that I should be sacrificing my beauty sleep...for baking goodies.." I complain for the umpteenth time "I'm not even good at baking..I'm gonna burn the kitchen."  
"Don't you work at a diner?" Niall questions whipping the egg.  
"Yeah.." I retort sternly "Not in a fucking bakery"  
Harry returns from underneath the cupboard carrying utensils (which I have no idea, what they are for?..Its a cake not a banquet menu.)  
"Stop complaining, babe" Harry says giving me a small kiss "Be like Horan..such a cute adorable thing"  
"Shut up, Haz.."Niall blushes and smiles at Harry. Harry smiles back, gazing directly into his blue orbes.  
Just like that, they stare at each other...for (I check my watch) five minutes. And I'm standing right here. WHAT?

"So.." I interupt their moment and swing my hands awkwardly "What am I supposed to do?"  
Harry coughs and faces the stove flushing a little. Niall with a similar face, attacks the egg a bit more feircely.  
I have been getting these waves of sexual innuedos from these two, for a long time now. I choose to ignore it. 

"Uh..." Harry starts and looks around scratching his head "You know what, baby I think me and Niall can do this by ourself. How about you go back to bed?"  
My eyes widen in shock "You woke me up for nothing, Styles"  
"If your keen on doing work, you can.." Harry says giving me a weird looking object. I do not want to know what to do with it.  
"No..your right ! " I exclaim " You guys do it. Besides I think I'll head back home and hang out with the birthday boy"  
I make a run for the door. Niall follows me.

"Oh Tommo" Niall stops me "Your getting...'the thing'...right?"  
"What thing...Oh! That thing!! " I wink mischeiviously "Yeah I'll pick it up on the way, bro..Thanks for the reminder"  
I pull on my jacket and pick up my car keys.   
"And don't open your gob about the surprise to Liam" Niall warns knowing full well of my ability to speak before I think.  
"I love trashing parties, haven't you heard Nialler....especially my best-friend's party.." I state sacarstically.  
"Isn't Z-..." Niall caustiously stops. "Right, I'll see you in the evening. Keep Liam entertained.."  
"No I won't..that's the plan" I explain "I'll bore him out the entire morning..maybe we'll watch the whole season of Desperate Housewives.."  
Niall makes a disgusted face "...Then. BOOM. You guys come in with the fancy cake and strippers..and other stuff. Its gonna be epic..Liam will be flabbergasted.."  
"Don't get ahead of yourself " Niall laughs at my graphic expressions "There are no strippers, man...Liam will freak out!"  
"NIALL !! " Harry yells from inside "I'm going crazy...would you please get your arse here and do the needful.."  
"I have to go.." Niall replies alarmed and runs indoors like a dog being summoned by his master.  
"See-ya both soon " I bid farewell and drive to Liam's apartment. 

***'The thing' you see is alcohol (which you must've guessed). Niall and me planned on sneakily spiking the drinks. Because Liam banned alocohol and cigarettes from the house. Hence the naughty deed.   
(Side-note : I would later wish I hadn't done it.)

 

Time : 9 am

Liam was pretty pissed off that no one remembered his birthday. He double checked his phone, loittered around the house aimlessly and kept stressing on the date.

Time : 12 noon  
"Lou, do you remember anything special today?" Liam finally asks in desperation. I bite my cheeks control my smile.  
"Uh... " I say tapping my finger on my forehead in thought "Nothing. Why do you ask?"   
"Just asking.." Liam casually shrugs but with disappointment in his eyes.

Time : 4.30 pm

"Lou, what is the date today?" Liam tries the second time.  
"I'm not sure.." I recall "I think 29th.."  
"What month? " Liam asks hopefully.  
"August." I simply state and return my attention to my gameboy.  
"29th August...Hm..does that ring any bells?" Liam recites in frustration.  
"Nope."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time : 7pm

Liam gave up the questioning. Instead he's sitting with a box of chocolates, moaning silently.   
I feel a little guilty doing this to him. But patience does great wonders.  
Just then I get a message from Harry saying everything is set and ready to put into action. So I jump up and do a little excited dance, unlocking the front door.  
Liam re-enters the hall and mopily sits on the couch. I pay no attention to him and lay silently, typing a reply into my phone.

Time : 7.15ish

The lights go out. Liam jolts up and looks at me confused. Power-cuts was extremely rare.  
Suddenly people burst into the front door yelling 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAYNO !!! "  
The lights come back on and Liam's face lights up with delight.  
I push everyone away and pounce on him, giving him a bear-hug "I didn't forget 29th August was a special day, you idiot. I never will...Happy freaking Birthday, mate"  
Liam has tears in his eyes as he hugs everyone in the room. It was totally worth the surprise.  
Harry, Niall, Greg, Josh and Aiden re-arrange the furniture and get on with the food. (The drinks is my resonsibility. Wink.)  
Nick is even here with the music. As expected. Good old' Grimshaw...living on the edge.  
Soon the simple living room is transformed into a party-hall.  
Liam is given all the attention which I'm sure he enjoys.....enjoying(present continuous)

Time : 8.45 pm

Yes the cheesy session of the party was done with, cake cutting and whatnot. All Hazza's ideas. He even managed to compel us to make speeches about how special Liam was and some birthday karoke...  
(Which I personally think Harry evilly planned because I sang 'I like boys.." to a laughing audience)

But by the end of this session : there was one beaming and touched Liam Payne. 

Now it was ::::: Tommo time. I slip into my room and pull out 'the thing'.  
I pace down the hall to the place where the drinks table was kept.  
Soon the golden liquid was emptied into the basin of lemonade and orangade...and other unrecognisable drinks.  
Once I'm done...I destroy the evidence(the bottle) and casually mingle with the crowd.

Time : 9 pm

The party has BEGUN. Music fills the room. Sweaty bodies scattered on the dancing floor. The lights are out and drinks disappearing down everyone's throats.  
I smirk at my achievement.  
"Cheers Nialler " I exclaim clinking my glass with Niall. "Cheers Tommo." he replies grinning maniacally.  
(Normally I pull off these stunts with Zayn....just mentioning.)  
"Why do I have the feeling, you two did something wrong? " Harry butts in, putting his hands on my shoulder.  
"Because you have weird feelings" I suggest "Or you are pregnant". Harry laughs histerically.  
I kiss him because he gets cute dimples when he laughs. Niall visibly cringes and turns his attention to Greg.

"I'll get us, some more of your lovely lemonade.." I declare breaking contact.   
"Then we're dancing..." Harry commands and uncomfortably joins Niall and Greg in conversation.  
I should confront Harry about this Niall issue. Maybe tomorrow...when I'm sober (and hopefully remember).

Time : 9.10pm

I pause by the door. I think I heard the doorbell.   
The music is loud and I might be hallucinating. But something makes me walk up to the door.   
I open it, just to check.

I am definitely too drunk to process my surrounding.  
Because Zayn Malik cannot appear looking like a American Apparel model after six months. That's against some rule, right.

"Hi.." his raspy voice rings out breaking my trance.  
I pick my mouth from the floor and stutter "Hi.."  
Zayn awkwardly shoves his hand in his pocket.  
"You look amazing! Changed your hair and wow..black suits you.." Zayn comments running his eyes over my torso.  
I stop myself from blushing or worse giggling...Get a hold of yourself,Tommo!  
"Thanks.." I appreciate "You don't look bad yourself..."   
"I try to match up to you..." he slightly turns pink around his ears (which only I know happens...no one else notices)

My heart is filled with overwhelming happiness...I wish I could just forego my ego and hug him. Ego has always been the master of my actions.

"Puhlease..you are absolutely perf...professional.. " I respond instantly "I'm nothing compared to you.,,no sense of fashion...Infact Harry picked this outfit.."  
Zayn's face visibly darkens at the mention of Harry's name.   
Crap! I am absolute shit at conversation.

"..uh..So...No Perrie?" I shift the topic.  
"No" Zayn answers. I internally do a cartwheel.   
But still, absolute shit conversation.   
No more love interests, I forbid my mouth.

"Come in.." I welcome realizing we are still at the doorstep. Zayn follows me inside. It takes everything in me to not turn around and check if Zayn is staring at my ass.   
I am wearing skinny jeans...so...a boy can dream.

Time : 9.30 pm

My eyes roam the dimly lit room. I can't make out the faces.  
"I can't see Liam...can you?" I yell over the music.   
I love the smell of his minty-breath when he leans in and talks into my ears. The music is still loud but I can make out his "No.."  
"I'll get you some drinks then we can go hunting for Liam" I whisper in his ears. Zayn shivers when my lips accidentally touch the shell of ears.  
"Okay.." Zayn concedes "And Lou?"  
"Yeah, Zee.." ...Just like old times.  
Zayn grins at the name and says "You spiked the drinks, didn't you?"  
"YUP.." I make pop noise with the 'p'  
Zayn bends his head to cover up the fond smile evident on his face "I knew it.."  
"You always know, Zee" I respond passing him a drink "You always catch me red-handed"  
"True statement.." Zayn nods and gulps down two drinks simultaneously. Show-off.

Time : 9.50 pm

"Are my eyes decieving me.." Liam exclaims "Am I so previledged to have Zayn Malik present at my party?"  
"I won't miss it for the world Li" Zayn recites giving Liam a bone-crushing hug "You are infact, the most important person who walked into my life"  
I frown at Zayn's statement and continue sipping on my drink.   
"That's enough of hugging" I scowl.   
Liam being blissfully unaware resumes talking to Zayn. Soon they are whispering stuff to each other, leaving me out of their bubble.  
I am particularly not a big fan of Ziam. My eyes shift between them anger building up. I tried pushing Liam away, standing inbetween to obstruct them and making hand contact to get Zayn's attention. All to no avail.  
Hence I give up and excuse myself from their excruciating conversation.   
Zayn gazes at me in confusion when I remove my hand from his.  
I'm so tipsy that walking forward is a little difficult. So I get pushed into the crowd on dancing people. 

Time : 10.10 pm

Suddenly I feel the music in my veins, everything else is a blur. My alcohol-filled body gives into the music and I start dancing. A guy beside me, checks me out and swings his arms around my waist drawing me nearer. I don't hesistate and lock my arms around his neck. Soon our clumsy movements is interupted when a firm hand pulls me away. "Back off, dude.." the voice growls at my dance-partner. I can recognise that voice any day.  
"Zayn?" I quizzically ask.   
"Don't you dare dance with anyone else, ever again" he orders, not a option but a command.  
I don't have time to react, because Zayn tugs me into him. I rest my head on his shoulder. He automatically curls his hands on my waist and sways our bodies together with the music. Unlike the other dance-partner, both our bodies move in sync. I feel his heart-beat against my chest....I memorise every beat. I'm definitely in paradise.  
"I'm sorry for everything.." he whispers in my ears.  
If I wasn't drunk or dancing with him at such a proximate, comprimising position, I wouldn't have forgiven him.   
But since I was I reply "Its alright, love. Your forgiven"  
Zayn relaxes his muscles and smiles "But you should know Lou, everything I said..I never meant it..."  
"Let's not talk about it, okay" I mutter.  
"I do mean one thing, with all of my heart and soul and mind, I mean it when I say.." Zayn pulls back and lifts my chin to meet his gaze " I Love You....I just hope one day you'll believe me."  
I stare blankly at his sincere face. I intertwine our hands and utter "I believe you..."   
His eyes shift to my lips. I lick my lips self-conciously, I tilt my head a little to give him the hint. Zayn leans in slowly.

Time : 10.22  
"LOUIS !!" Liam exclaims "I'm so glad I found you."  
We jerk apart in alarm.   
Liam can work as a cock-blocker for a living.  
"WHat ?" I ask in frustration. I was this close to getting what I yearned for 6 months.  
"I saw Danielle" Liam says sweating "DANIELLE !!! She's here for my party...Can you believe it?"  
"Danielle Payzer?" Zayn joins the conversation.  
"Yeah.." Liam agrees "How do you know her?"  
"She was my friends cousin" Zayn replies and asks Liam "Why are you so freaked?"  
Liam turns red, while I answer the question for him "He's been crushing on her since the day he laid his eyes on her"  
"Oh ! Nice choice, Li.." Zayn smirks "Do you want me to introduce you?"  
"You'd do that?" Liam's eyes lights up in hope.  
"Sure. Consider it a birthday present" Zayn explains and Liam hugs him in gratitude.

I don't know if I mentioned this before : I hate Liam sometimes....and This.is.one.of.those.times, irrespective of it being his birthday.

"You guys go ahead. I'll find Harry and Niall" I proclaim taking a step back. Zayn's eyes flicker with disappointment. But I adamantly disappear into the crowd.

Time : 11.35 pm

I aimlessly spoke to Nick Grimshaw, had a drinking game with Ed Sheeran and had a lap dance from Eleanor (she's pretty hot, if I wasn't with Harry I would've dated her)....all in one hour. The exceeding amount of things that can be done in an hour, astonishes me.  
Through the corner of my eyes I noticed Liam chatting up Danielle. I never thought I would see this day. I was more startled when Liam led Danielle to the dance-floor. Hopefully Liam dances decently, he is afterall dancing with a celeb choreographer.   
I glanced around the room again : No Harry, No Niall and No Zayn.   
I sigh in defeat and go to the balcony for some fresh-air.

Here is another fact for you : I get angry with my self often. When I do get angry I = a) bang utensils, b) punch the wall, c) do yoga and d) sit and sulk in my bedroom till Zayn finds me.  
None of the above can be done with my drunk condition.   
I needed to let my anger out so I start counting numbers in my head. 

Time : 11.57 (Before I write this bit let me inform you : I'm totally drunk. So you don't think I'm a player.)

I can't believe Zayn left...Left without politely informing me. I let him in the house, damn it! The least he coul...

"Hey, whatchya doing by yourself..." the raspy familar voice creeps into my thoughts.  
"Hey! " my voice squeaks embarassingly "I'm just counting down till midnight"  
"Really?" Zayn asks coming to stand beside me "Or did you get pissed that I left without telling you?"  
I don't respond because Zayn can read me like a book. Zayn grins in pleasure. Bastard.  
"260" I mumble at the sky.  
"Its not new year to do a countdown.." Zayn points out clanging our shoulders together.  
"But its a new day" I quik my eyebrows and place my head on his shoulder.   
Zayn hums in agreement and watches the city lights sparkling like jewels in the night.  
"Whatever you say, love" Zayn curls his hand sideways around me "You're the philosophical one"  
"Shut up" I punch him lightly on his stomach "Admit it, its a beautiful view.."  
"Yeah, It is.." Zayn says looking at me "A very beautiful view.."  
"The moon just lights up the place, right?" I face him.  
"I wasn't talking about that view.." Zayn whispers lifting his hand to caress my cheeks.  
My body feels like its on fire. I shyly turn to the railing again.  
"10" I say checking my watch because there's nothing else to say.  
"I missed you" Zayn admits "Missed you like crazy...I thought I'd lose my mind if I don't see you today"   
"9"  
"I'll leave after today." Zayn gulps "I'll leave you again and go back to an empty apartment. I just...I..Hate being without you. No bloody yelling or blasting music..or crazy nights.."  
"8"  
"I miss your stupid laziness. There's no water running or clothes thrown on the floor or food littered in my bed or.." Zayn says earnestly  
"7"  
"Lou, are you listening. I'm being emotional here?" Zayn lifts his both hand in exasperation.  
"6"  
"Fine I saying what I came here to say." he states determinantly.  
"5"  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is : Its difficult to live without you, even though your a pain in the ass.."  
"HEY!!...4"   
Zayn smiles and continues "So please lets...be f-friends...I mean aquaintances again?"  
"3"  
"Only call and text?" Zayn pleas with anticipation.  
"2"  
"C'mon Lou, I can't wake up to one more day which doesn't involve you. I terribly miss you"

"Kiss me now or I will throw myself off the balcony" I climb on the railing for proof.

Time : 12 midnight

The restless night becomes void and serene. The noises around cease to exist. The moon shines her magnificent light down brightly.  
Zayn kisses me.  
Except this time its desperate and wanting. Like almost attacking my lips. He's taking what's his...leaving his mark..whatever you call it.  
But to me : I'm home...it feels and smells and tastes like HOME. The home I foolishly left behind six months ago.   
So cling on in desperation that this moment will be lost in time again.

DATE : 30th August  
TIME has her way of playing with lives. Or FATE..I'm not sure who?   
But whoever they are, I curse them to eternal hell. 

Because I do not know what happened after the kiss or how I ended up with Liam Payne in my bed next morning. (Fully clothed, not to worry.)

Blissfully aware of one fact.....no, two actually.  
One : I cheated on Harry.  
Two : I might potentially be in love with my best-friend. FOR REAL THIS TIME.  
.  
.  
.  
( I slowly exit Liam's room without waking him up. I unlock my room door....and halt in shock. My mind blanks out..)  
Three : Harry Styles slept with Niall Horan. In my freaking bedroom.

Yeah, that was the additional third fact. Sorry for not mentioning beforehand.


	12. The END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait...but yup..I made it, to the end. Sorry if it was rushed. I didn't have the patience or time. Thank you...AND :  
> Please leave Kudos or Comments.

LOUIS POV 

"You got a date with Dani?" I squealed and then toned down when my eyes landed on Harry emerging out of the room.

"I still don't understand, how I managed to do that." Liam replies puzzled and covers his ears in pain

"Will you stop yelling?As it is, my head is throbbing.." I would have smirked that Liam still didn't figure out I spiked the drinks..but, alas Harry was there looking disheveled and guilty. So I was forced to remain focused.

"Morning, love" I provoked Harry "Had a great night, I believe" Harry shivered instinctively, sending a slight smile in response. I knew everything, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to hear the truth from Harry's mouth.

"Haz, you stayed here?" Liam questions rubbing his head " God I can't remember anything from yesterday"

"Yup. You don't mind do you?" Harry answers softly. I'm impressed at his nonchalance. Like he genuinely didn't do anything wrong.

" 'Course not" Liam scolds "Its nice to have charming company rather than the usual nagging one."

"Hello!" I protest flopping beside them with mugs of steaming tea "Be a little grateful that I tolerate you...You didn't even have a roomate before me" Liam just shrugs and lets it pass. My eyes flicker to meet Harry's. How long was he planning on remaining silent.

"Lou, can we talk in private?" Harry gestures towards my room, reading my mind. Liam quirks an eyebrow at us.

"Sure.." I oblige following Harry "I'll be back, Li" Long story short : Me and Harry broke up. On genuine agreement basis.

Because of one question I asked.

Q1)"Were you drunk when you did it, Harry?"                                                                                                                                         Pause.  "No I wasn't" Harry supplies truthfully "I knew what I was doing"

That was the answer to everything really. I didn't even have to ask if he likes Niall.

When we came back pretending everything was alright. It wasn't AT ALL alright. Even though I laughed when Harry said Niall snuck off the bathroom window because he was scared to face me, all I wanted to do was rip him to shreds with my bare hands. How was I to accept the fact that no one at this moment cared that I felt bad? No one loved me..

 ** _"I Love You.....I just hope someday you'll believe me"_**. Zayn's statement stuck a chord in my heart.

For once without being drunk, With every cell in me : I believed.

Because

Zayn saw me when I was invisible. Heard me when the world closed its ears. Loved me when I was lonely. Cared for me like a child when I lost my mother. More over gave me up because I wanted Harry.

Everything made sense now. So I did the first thing that came to my mind.

``````````````````````````````````````````

Bags surrounded me when the door clicked open. Zayn stood in his usual morning glory, his perfect features set in shock. "Lou.." he barely finished before I slammed my body into his. Merging my emotions into his soul.

Zayn firmly clasped his hands around, enclosing me. I stubbornly didn't let go, so Zayn laughed and carried me inside. He lay me carefully on the couch before carrying my bags inside as well.

I could feel the happiness radiating from his body...extremely elated that I came back. A odd sensation of familiarity creeped into my body as I took in my surroundings. To be honest I was happy to be back too. Who am I kidding..I was fucking losing my mind that I was back. Back HOME.

Zayn eventually seated himself on an easy chair, playing with his fingers nervously. No questions asked, no move made...just solemn tranquility.

"Sorry, it isn't clean. If I knew you were coming...I would've taken the effort to hide the mess if not clean it.." Zayn breaks the silence.

Immediately I lift myself off the couch and straddled his lap. I loved this guy so much it hurt. I wasn't obligated to anyone anymore I was a free. Locking my arms around his neck, I leaned in close enough to count his eye-lashes.

"Harry and me broke up today" I inform him, running my hands though his hair. Loving the way he closed his eyes in pleasure. "Perrie and me broke up six months ago" Zayn counters my statement with the same tone.

"No fucking way. You mean, when I left..." I ask dropping my hands in shock.

"Not, when you left. Because you left..." Zayn corrects me and runs his thumb along my hipbone.

I awkwardly shift on his lap "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to break y'all up" Zayn sniggers and cups my face, running his thumb across my cheeks.

"Don't apologize. Its the best decision I made." Zayn grins when my body responds to his caress "Perrie never mattered. Its always been you. I just had to wait.."

"WHat if I never came back? What would you do then?" I ask amused.

"True love never fails, Lou." Zayn states firmly "Remember when I was two years old, I fell down during hide-and-seek because you pushed me?"

I shake my head "You always fall, Zayn. Like your legs were made of jelly...literally!" "Shut up. There's a point to this story" Zayn retorts offensively. I swallow my words and let him proceed.

"That day, you cried as if you got hurt when in reality I was the one who fell. I ended up consoling you instead....You even kissed me because you felt guilty for hurting me. Our first kiss.. " Zayn recollects fondly.

"Oh..that I remember" I interupt him, placing a small kiss on Zayn's lips as a reminder. Zayn smiles and continues "I knew that day, even if you ever did break my heart...by calling my love for you as 'stupid, drunk proposition' or dating Harry Styles.."

I open my mouth to protest but Zayn stops me "Even if you did...I always knew you will come back to pick up my broken pieces and kiss me and make me feel whole again. I never doubted it."

The statement Zayn made was surpisingly accurate. Here I was...like he predicted.

"True love huh?" I tease him by slipping my hands under his shirt.

"Yeah" Zayn struggles to speak more "Kiss me already.." I take a moment to laugh before latching into his pretty lips.

Zayn moans, moving hands up and down my side and finally resting on my bum. I tug his hair and taste every crease of his mouth. Tongues and all. After feeling my entire mouth go numb and breathless, we pull back. Breathing hard he grips my thigh needily. I feel his hardness beneath me.

"I want you so bad, Lou" he says between kissing my neck and chest.

"Take all you want baby. Don't ever let me stop you again" I shiver under his warm breath. Zayn instantly lifts me off the chair and I curl my leg around his waist.

He drops me on the bed and climbs over me. Grinding into my erection.

"I love you" I whimper before claiming his lips. I'm putting my heart on my sleeve for Zayn.

Zayn stops kissing me and looks directly into my eyes saying "I've always loved you. Nothing will change that"

That's all I needed to know. He was worth my heart.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

SEQUEL

"WOuld you guys please stop kissing" Harry complains "I wanna puke."

"I already did." Liam agrees "Three times and still counting..."

I grin at both of them and pull Zayn onto my lap possessively. "Don't be so jealous guys. I understand both your partners aren't as cool as Zayn. But still.." I remark.

"Oh please! Niall is amazing" Harry retorts "He just gives me space to breathe...not obessively suck on my lips"

Liam goes pink because he hates talking about his relationship with Danielle. Shy bugger, that one!

"Did I hear my name?" Niall approaches our table and places four drinks.

We all cheer and clink our glasses together before gulping it down our throats.

"To Saturday Nights!" Zayn proclaims

"Hell, yeah. May there be many more..." Niall agrees and sits beside Harry. Harry quickly alternates between drooling over Niall and kissing him.

So much for the breathing theory (I roll my eyes). My dear, Hazza!

"Who's singing today?" Liam asks making disgusted faces at Narry.

Zayn quickly stands up and walks to the stage. Everyone's face snaps towards him.

"Zayn" Harry says

"is" Niall says

"actually" Liam says

"singing" I finish.

We exchange confused glances. Zayn hates singing in public even though he has a wonderful voice. He has stage-fright.

"L-Louis" his voice trembles on the microphone "I w-wanted to do what Harry did cause, I l-love you more than he ever can..N-not that it matters. I was jealous and....I just wanted l-leave my mark and erase the past. So t-this is for you..."

Harry squirms a little in discomfort but Niall taps his hand understandingly. Harry instantly relaxes.

I totally get Zayn's insecurity. Its sorta endearing and sweet. And thoughtful. I love him so much, it physically pains.

Your hand fits in mine                                                                                                                                                                              Like its made just for me                                                                                                                                                                               But bear this in mind It was all meant to be                                                                                                                                                  -

\- (ect...ect...you know the song)

I see the startling difference when he sings. He sings so confidently with that striking magical voice. Everyone's got goosebumps, listening to him.

Zayn might be shy, but I'm glad : he was brave for me.

Because I was crying....in adoration and heart-wrenching love.

It gets worse when he sings :

Its Lou...oh its Lou...its Lou, they add up to. And I'm in love with Lou and all his little things"

I couldn't resist myself from running to the stage and kissing him. The lads wolf-whistled and clapped from our table.

Liams words echoed in my head : **_You forgot all the things Zayn has GIVEN UP for you...because some guy sang 'Little Things' to impress you..._**

I see the truth now : Not comparing, but all Harry did was sing. Zayn gave up stage-fright and his fear just to sing for me. See, Zayn gives up for me. All I need to to is give in....and love him.

Which to me is practially a piece-of-cake. Since he does stupid insecure things as these to make me fall madly in love every single day. Starting with pan-cakes. Yum.

"Go LAYN!!! " Liam cheers winking at me and earning confused looks from Harry and Niall.

"No Liam" I yell in frustration "I told you yesterday....Its ZOUIS!"

Niall just shakes his head in exasperation with Harry saying "Yeah...they're definitely five years old"

While the usual arguments unfurls around the four of them. Zayn spectates silently, forgotten.

Until Louis' hands finds his under the table. Louis rubs his thumb gently against Zayn's palm. Reminding him that he isn't forgotten.

**Love is true when it comes from the heart not from the mouth.**

Zayn smiles because he found that TRUE LOVE <3.

**Author's Note:**

> For tomlinsonmaliks....because her name says it all !!  
> Keep Calm and Ship Zouis :) :)


End file.
